When manufacturing vacuum insulated glazing (VIG) units, a sealable closure of the evacuation hole into the void formed inside the units between the parallel glass panes of it is provided, typically in the form of a soldering material that is heated to form a gas tight seal around an evacuation tube through which the void is evacuated, after which the outer tip of the tube is sealed off to effectively close the access to the void. Such methods are disclosed in e.g. EP 1 422 204 and in US 2012/148795, where the evacuation hole is manufactured as a stepped hole where a glass tube is inserted in the upper and wider part of the hole and is resting on the horizontal annulus separating the upper part of the hole from the lower part, which has a diameter being less that the diameter of the glass tube. After the seal is formed around the glass tube and the void has been evacuated, the distal tip of the glass tube is heated to its melting point to form a closure of the glass tube and thereby to seal off the evacuated void.